Complications
by forbidden hime
Summary: aya was confuse wih her feelings.Did she obey her TRUE feelings about who will she love forever? SOUICHIROxAYAxMASATAKA..RR..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenjho Tenge! Okay?!

Chapter 1: First meeting

Aya POV

I was walking in the rain, I don't know where these feet taking me. I feel I'm all alone. I feel the coldness of air and the falling water above me. I'm all wet now not only by the rain but also with my tears flowing away from my eyes. While walking in the darkness, I bump with this strong and masculine man but I'm not interested who he was. I thought he would ignore me and continue walking on his own, but I'm wrong. This man shed me with his umbrella although I'm already wet. When I looked up, I see those golden orbs looking at me, directly with my brown ones. I hugged myself to control my shaking due to the cold weather, my body collapsed and my conscious was gone.

-----

Warm and hot. This was I feel now. The wetness of my body was gone. My uncontrolled shaking was slightly gone. I don't feel the rain continue pouring me with its coldness. I open my eyes and see nothing but an empty room. I was lying in my bed now. I'm not in the same dark street that I was walking awhile ago. I'm in my peaceful, empty room I called home. A person enter to my room, I know who she is, all my life she was my companion.

"nee-chan."

"nani?"

"What I'm doing here? A while ago I was in a-."

"A kind-hearted man take you home because your unconscious. And what are you doing in the street in the middle of the night and rain without thinking about your safety?"

"I don't know."

All I responded is 'I don't know' to my nee-chan to not worrying her out to death.

I know she continue blabbering around if I tell the truth so I decided to keep my mouth shut and kept it to myself. Yah I remember now. Those golden orbs. I know he was kind at the first place and he would help me. I wish I will see him again and thank personally.

-----

"Aya, I will call Masataka up to know what happens to you."

And she left me in my room. Masataka Takayanagi, student of my nee-chan in Jukenbu Club. He's one-year older than me. His my boyfriend for months. But I don't know if my decisions was right by being with him. I'm not such happy by being with him not because I'm not contented but I don't feel anything about him.

-End of chapter 1-

* * *

A/N: This is only the first chapter. Please read and review. And also this is my first ever fanfic that I post in this site…so I need those reactions.. thanks everyone!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lunch Time

A minute ago, I know he was coming, I know. He really cares for me. I know he's really true about his feelings but me? I don't even know. I know that I'm unfair but that was exactly who I am now.

"Aya, how are you now?"

"Don't worry I'm fine. I'm really fine."

"I'm so worried when nee-chan call me and says what happens to you.

"hmm…"

He held my hands and I can see on those eyes were really true. The emotions he's into were no lie. I know he loves me very much but why? Why I cannot reciprocate it also with my love? Reciprocating love? That was I cannot do. I can't.

-----

A week later. I can go to school already. Masataka pick me up in my house and we go to school together. I'm a freshmen in Todo Highschool while Masataka is a sophomore and nee-chan is a junior. Me and Masataka have different time schedule of classes and he was busier than me. So we often have times together. But now we ate our lunch together under the cherry blossom tree in schoolyard. He treat me like a innocent child that don't know how to eat. He pick a food for me and put it into my mouth by chopsticks that he was holding.

"The food is great!", I said with a smile.

"Really? I prepare it by myself."

"Hontou ni? You have a potential in cooking", I said with compliment.

We continue eating the food when Masataka said something but I don't hear. He approached me to clean the dirt beside my lips. He takes away the dirt with his thumb. I dunno what he's thinking as he watches my lips. He go near and near from me. He held my chin up and kiss me tenderly, gently and full of love. I respond to his kiss because its my duty as his girlfriend, no other reasons. He breaks the kiss and said…

"I love you Aya… I love you very much."

"I love you too", I said.

What do I say? Even though I'm lying. I'm not sure to my self that I love Masataka. He kiss me again and I feel his happiness that he might feel right at the moment when I say those words to him. I feel in his kiss. I feel in his embrace. But he did not feel that it's not true.

I'm a liar, right? But I want only Masataka to be happy and I don't wanna hurt others by my fault. But what do I do? Pretending is all I have now. Pretending that I love him. Pretending I'm here for him always.

-End of Chapter 2-

* * *

A/N: This is the continuation. I wish I did it well.xx. please review! I need your comments. Next chappy coming soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Distractions

After lunch, I go back to my classroom for our next subject. And then a transferee introduce himself to our class, when I looked at him, I think I saw him before. He's familiar to me but I don't know where and when did I met him. He's name?... he's Souichiro Nagi, also a freshmen like me. He sit on the vacant seat next to me. I looked at him while suiting himself in his seat and he accidentally see me looking at him, then he smiled. Those eyes, I thought I know him in the past and I think he knows me too in the way of his smile. I slightly blushed. My heart beats faster for a second and my eyes get round. My attention breaks when the teacher start lecturing us her lessons. I tried hard to keep my concentration in studies but I never stop myself squinting our new classmate only right at my side.

-----

Dismissal. This I've waited for long. This day I'm not focus in my studies, this day distractions came to my mind, and this day thoughts that I'm wrong is still there. While I'm fixing my schoolbag, Souichiro approached me. Yes, Souichiro, the transferee.

"Hi there! I'm Souichiro Nagi, and your Aya Natsume, right?"

"huh? I'm Aya Natsume but why-"

"No buts. I hope we become good friends?"

"Hmm… okay!", I said but I'm still puzzled why this guy standing in front of me knows my name and talking to me like he knew me before.

"Aya!", Masataka shouted my name from the door of our classroom.

"Ja Ne! Odegai!", I said to Souichiro while I'm hurrying up to go to Masataka.

"Ja!", he replied.

-----

In our house, I keep thinking and thinking who he was. When I'm lying down on my bed, Souichiro is only in my mind. When I remember him smiling at me, I can't help myself but to blushed and fasten my heartbeat. Why that guy had so much impact on me? Why that guy is so familiar?... And I sigh.

"Waah! I want to sleep! Please don't distract me!", I shouted slightly loud.

-End of Chapter 3-

* * *

NobleAngel015: thanks for reviewing! I hope you like the story as it goes on! I like also the pairing of the three!!! It's so kawaii!! 

sPL3nDiD: wah! Gomen ne… okay, okay… I try next time… thanks for the review…

A/N: wheew! It's sembreak!... I love vacation because it is the only time I write many many many fanfics and stories!!! Also poems too!... Next chappy coming up!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confession

Early in the morning, Masataka was not there because he has different schedule so I walked all by myself the way to school. As I walking, this familiar guy caught my attention. Yeah, I'm right that is Souichiro.

"Hey Souichiro, please wait for me!", I shouted as I run towards him.

-----

As I run, I slip my feet on the ground and resulted from hitting the ground, but before I hit the ground, this familiar scent and masculinity that I bump to reminds me of a rainy night while I'm walking. When I raise my head up, I saw again those golden orbs, those eyes that I saw in the middle of the darkness that glows.

-----

Yeah, I remember everything. He's the guy who helps me. He's the guy that I want to meet personally to thank. He is, no other than.

"Wait a moment. You are the guy who helps me one rainy day, right?"

"hmm… kinda."

"Yeah, you are the one. Arigatou gozaimasu for bringing me home!", I thanked him while bowing my head.

"It's okay. Don't thank me. Now, it's my obligation to protect you on your unsafely ways", then he laugh.

-----

Huh? Protect me? He likes to protect me. Those words are clinging to my ears. I blushed uncontrollably. And I slipped again due to carelessness and now I'm leaning on Souichiro and his arms around my waist. And we kiss accidentally. I get shocked, so I'm not easily moving myself to break the kiss. Souichiro hug me tightly and continue kissing me passionately. Whoah, I allow this guy to kiss me?... When I'm in conscious knowing that he kisses me, I responded to those kisses, and wishes it never last. But my conscience disturbs me. Back on reality, were on the middle of the street, kissing each other, and I had a boyfriend so I controlled myself and be the first to break the kiss and push him to make distance. Fortunately, there was no people passing by and when I know this, it was a big relief!

-----

"Gomen…", all that he says to me.

"huh? Hmm… it's okay. You didn't mean it.", I turn my eyes down away to his.

"No, I mean it! I love you Aya. That's the truth."

"But… but… it's impossible…"

"Why impossible? When I first met you, I have this feelings to you. I don't know why? But I do love you."

"But I do have a boyfriend. I don't wanna hurt him. And…"

"You do love him?", he asked.

When I heard those words that asking me, I don't know how to handle it. I don't wanna lie to Souichiro. I don't wanna lie to a person that first I fall with. And maybe to a person that I also love. But I don't wanna hurt Masataka. He's nice and kind to me. Almost a perfect boyfriend that every girl's fantasy to have. I'm so lucky because I have him.

"I love him.", this words is all that I can only say to him. Although it is not true but this would satisfy him.

-----

My eyes get watery. I don't wanna see me by Souichiro crying. I don't wanna puzzled him why do I cry. I don't wanna hurt him. I don't wanna lied to him. But I do. He walked by himself to school. He left me. Then my tears flow from my eyes. I didn't control myself but cry harder. I put my hands on my face to stop myself to cry more.

-End of Chapter 4-

* * *

A/N: sigh Last chapter coming very very soon. So keep your eyes on the monitor! smiles please review, to know your reactions from you guys!!! See you next and the last chap of the story! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Meant to be**

After that incident, I try myself not to think that event and thought that it was nothing. I was in my old seat beside Souichiro. He ignores me when I come to school after him. His face seems so blank. His eyes, it's not like the old one that I love to looked into. I would like to cry, but no, no, not now, not again so I have enough self control to motivate myself not to cry.

School days ends. It's a cold weather like a silent war between me and Souichiro. Feeling that I'm surrendering to him but fighting myself back to continue what I began. I want to tell him the truth that I love him but no, it's not right. Selfish me. I hate this kind of me ever since. I don't want to hurt a person but in exchange of that I'm hurting other person, person that I love. I know I sacrifice my happiness by being with Souichiro but how about Masataka, I think I'm so unfair to him of what I feel.

I watched Souichiro as he left our classroom without hearing anything from him. I watched his back then tears flow from my eyes to my pale cheek. Continue flowing and I sob.

Few minutes later, I hear some footsteps running towards me. I recognized the person own that, with a pink curly hair. None other than but Isuzu, vice president of Enforcement Team of our school. I wipe away my tears.

"Nani?"

"Aya, the new student and Masataka were in the back of the school. It seems that they are fighting. Hurry up before any dead body found.", she said slowly and worried.

"Huh? Souichiro and Masataka?", I said.

I run as fast as I can towards to the place where the duel happens. When I was already there, I was found myself dumbstruck about what's happening. I saw Souichiro with blood all over his face as he lay down in front of Masataka. And Masataka with slightly bruises on his left cheek and standing right in front of Souichiro and ready himself to give another attack. All that in my mind was to help Souichiro and stop Masataka on what he was doing.

I run along and hug Souichiro while Masataka was in his way to give an attack to Souichiro with full of angry.



"Stop!", I shouted.

Then Masataka get back on his consciousness and hear my voice. So before his fist touch before me, it stops.

"Hmm… Aya?", Masataka said.

Souichiro looking at me with slightly shock and puzzled.

"Aya?", Souichiro whispered.

Then the face of Masataka seems calm and only a question came out of his mouth.

"Why? Why do you care for him that much?". A tear coming from Masataka's eyes.

"Huh?", I'm puzzled.

"I saw you two kissing each other on the street way to school!!", he shouted angrily.

I don't know what to say, but I think this is the time that I want to be honest to Masataka and especially to Souichiro and myself.

"Because I… I… love him", I utter.

This words is what I only says to him. Souichiro slightly surprise and Masataka seems… seems hurt of what I said.

"Gomen ne…"

"No, don't be sorry. I know this day will come, I know that it will ends like this.", then he leave.

It's a big relief that I say my true feelings. But I'm sad for Masataka but I pray for him that he will meet someday the person that truly loves him.

"Hey Aya, its that true?", Souichiro asked.

"Huh? Nani?"

"That you love me."

"Hmm… yah, that's true, gomen ne that I'm--"

"No. its nothing to sorry about, I'm happy that you love me too…", he smiled at me and he get unconscious.



I'm worried when he gets unconscious, I think his dead. But why now?... I cried… then Souichiro said, "I love you Aya" then I know he's only sleeping when I heard those words. I reply back with a whisper, "I love you too, Souichiro", then he smiled like he hears what I was saying.

**--END--**


End file.
